


The Emperor's Wrath

by Narina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dark Side Warrior, F/F, but it's also not nice, it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: A day on the battlefield, the Force soaked in Darkness. A fight, not worthy of a memory. An appretice, waiting for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years back, long before KotFE existed. It does contain spoilers, so if you don't want that, you should stop right here. Otherwise have fun!

You feel the Force around you, everywhere, cold and creeping, sharp like a knife and thudding like a hammer. It fills you with strength as the people cower even more as soon as they see you, they grovel and submit themselves when you pause and they mumble meaningless words as an answer to your orders. 

_You enjoy it_.

There is this raw power in the air, untamed and wild and frightening your underlings more and more. You have learned how to channel it or use it, you know how to keep it small or let it rage in an inferno. 

It wasn’t always like this. They mocked you when you arrived, nothing more than a young woman in an armor heavier than herself. Nothing but a small figure in combat boots and durasteel, seeming so fragile a breath of wind could break her. 

_They’ve learned their lesson_.

A few corpses still litter the fields because you didn’t allow your people to remove them. You showed them what happened when they underestimate you; you made their nightmares come true and enjoyed their screams. Now, they all bow to you. They follow you blindly and they would do anything to stand high in your favour, even though they mean nothing to you. You don’t even remember their names, they’re nothing but the shield between you and the enemy, the people drawing the fire. 

They’re exhausted and discouraged, but you never learned to bring hope. You trusted and were deceived and your power grew. Your enemies don’t know about it. You learned how to shield yourself and how to hide your strength like your heart. 

_Naive fools_.

The Jedi will fall. Not today, even though many fell by your hands, even though you made your apprentice fall to the Dark Side as if you’d do that every day. She is there, following you and fighting by your side and you wait for the day she’ll challenge you. She swore to never leave you, but what are oaths to the Sith? You fear that day and you long for it, because it’ll show you how much you really showed her, how good you really are. 

First, you have to take care of this battle. The Emperor sent you and the council soubted your success, only Darth Nox seemed to have faith in you. Darth Nox, the girl you met on the academy before you both fought for power side by side. You had different goals, so there was no need for jealousy and every chance for pragmatism. it’s time to show the council how wrong they are. 

_You will destroy_.

That has always been your destiny. It won’t be different here and you want to win this planet for the Empire, want to finish the job and get rid of these grovelling hypocrites. 

It’s early in the afternoon as the armies face each other on bloodsoaked fields, as rifles fire and turrets get burned, as the screams of the wounded are everywhere and you get new energy from their pain. It helps you carve destruction, you easily break through their lines and your lightsaber cuts armour and flesh alike. In the Force, you feel your apprentice giving you her strength and showing you her feelings.

 _Way too obvious_.

You ignore that, focus on new enemies and search for the Jedi-Master aiding the Republic, helping his troops focus. He could ensure their victory, but only if you don’t stop him. You won’t fail, will tear down him and his guards along with the entire planet, if that is necessary. As long as you live, the Republic will not win. 

When you find him, three knights stand guard in front of his tent. You snort. So much for the Jedi’s humility – the Master lives under expensive fabrics, gets every bit of luxury he wants. You never understood that with the Sith, either, only power was important. Power that couldn’t be achieved through richness. Power that didn’t require big strongholds and snobbish feasts. 

_Only pure, dark strength_.

The knights aren’t much of a challenge. You twirl, play with them, let them get close only to push them away with the Force. When you break one’s neck with a kick to his head, you remember Korriban and Vemrin, desperately longing to take your place. He could never have become as powerful as you, could never have defeated Baras. 

Careless, you step over the dead bodies to find the Master himself. He’s given up his meditation and you know the tides are tuning, but maybe he’ll fight harder. You long for a real challenge, no one has been able to give you one in a long time. 

_It gets so boring_.

There have to be Jedi, somewhere out in the galaxy, able keep up with you. There have to be Sith, somewhere, thinking they can take your place. There have to be people challenging you and it will only make you stronger. If you loose, they deserve to win. The Master is done way too fast, the battle won, the living enemies captured. You don’t care about what happens to them. You came here to win, the rest is up to the military and the council. 

Instead, you meet your apprentice on your ship, allow her to take of your wounds and pull her into a hard kiss. there’s no reason to hold back, as petite as you both are, you don’t break easily. There is no one to disturb you, the times of a bigger crew are over. Only Jaesa remains by your side, always and everywhere. You can do whatever you want. 

_You are the Emperor’s Wrath_.


End file.
